Batman
Origin Batman's backstory has changed slightly over the years but his present backstory is as continues. Bruce Wayne (Soon to be Batman) witnessed the murder of his parents by Joe Chill a small time criminal. This moment made Bruce Wayne not use guns when he became Batman because it was the weapon that was used to kill his parents. This moment traumatized Bruce Wayne his whole life. This moment made Bruce to vow to protect Gotham city and put criminals in jail when he was older. Bruce trained his body and mind to be in the peak of human conditioning. When Bruce was a adult he traveled the world learning martial arts and found the league of assassins. He was trained more and perfected his style with armed and unarmed combat. He was trained by the head of the league of assassins Ra's Al Ghul. After Bruce had finished his training with the league of assassins he headed back to Gotham city where he became Batman and his alter ego Bruce Wayne again. Batman personality Batman is often depicted as a dark and brooding character. The fact that Batman broods is often used as a mocking point for characters such as Dick Grayson (Nightwing) who often mocks him for it. Batman also has a short temper and easily snaps when it comes to interrogations and just talking in general. Batman does not reply and stays quiet when he knows he is wrong what he is doing and others try to stop him. He has also had angry, violent outbursts when such things happen as well. For example during the Hush story line when Catwoman tries to get Batman to stop trying to kill the Joker he punches her shoulder which, at the time was injured and only stopped once James Gordon shot at him a few times. He is obsessed with crime fighting and will stop at nothing to do what he deems as right. Batman is also insane as much as he doesn't want to admit it. Bill Finger the Co-creator of Batman said "there's nothing more traumatic than having your parents murdered before your eyes" which sums up the characters mental state a lot. Batman being insane because of seeing his parents murdered also makes it clear why he is perfectly fine with brutally injuring criminals for life. Bruce Wayne Personality Bruce Wayne is very different to Batman yet very similar at the same time. Bruce is a billionaire, play boy, philanthropist. He is a philanthropist because he donates a lot of his money to the orphanage house in Gotham city. He comes across as very arrogant and flirty. He is very relaxed and social as Bruce Wayne but he is still very alert at every possible sign of danger that comes his way. Batman: Knightfall In the 1993 "Knightfall" story arc it introduced a new Batman villain Bane. Bane critically injuries Batman after pushing even Batman to the limits of his endurance. He "breaks" Batman by breaking his back. Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) is summoned by Batman to don the cape and cowl and become Batman while he is healing from his broken back. Azrael confronts Bane and beats him in one in one combat and restores Batman's reputation in Gotham city. The Knightfall story arc was also the inspiration for Christopher Nolans "The Dark Knight Rises." The New 52 In September of 2011 DC Comics "recreated" there universe with the New 52. Many characters have changed a lot but Bruce Wayne as Batman still remains how it was. Dick Grayson also returns and uses the Nightwing mantle. But now he has a red symbol on his costume and not the blue like it was Pre-52. Batman was in many comic books during The New 52 such as Batman, Detective Comics, Batman and Robin and Batman: The Dark Knight. The first major story arc for Batman in The New 52 is the a "Court of Owls" story arc. This story arc had the reveal of a secret society that had secretly ruled over Gotham city for centuries. The Second major story arc for Batman was the "Death of The Family." In this story arc The Joker returns to Gotham city and attacks and try's to kill each member of the Batman Family. This story arcs name is very similar to "A Death in The Family" which is the comic were Jason Todd who was Robin at the time got brutally beaten and blown up. The third major story arc for Batman in The New 52 was "Batman: Zero Year" which told the reader the origin of the New 52 Batman which was very similar to his original origin. This story arc followed on from Batman #0 which was published in June of 2012. This comic looked at Batman's early years throughout the New 52. The fourth major story arc Batman had was "Endgame." This showed the final battle between Batman and The Joker when he unleashes the deadly Endgame virus in Gotham city. This story arc ends with both Batman's and The Jokers supposed deaths. After Batman's supposed death James Gordon takes over as Batman. He is a state-sanctioned robotic-Batman. Later Batman is shown to be alive but he has complete amnesia of his life as Batman. He only knows his life as Bruce Wayne from things that Alfred Pennyworth told him. Bruce Wayne finally becomes happy and asks his girlfriend Julie Madison to marry him. But Mr. Bloom heavily injuries James Gordon and takes control of Gotham city. Mr. Bloom threatens to destroy Gotham city by energizing a particle reactor. This particle reactor would then create a "strange star" to sallow up the city. Bruce Wayne finds out the truth that he is Batman after he talks to a stranger that smiles a lot. It is never stated but it is heavily implied that it is the amnesic Joker. He then forces Alfred to implant his memory's as Batman but at the cost of losing his memories of the New and "reborn" Bruce Wayne. He comes back as Batman and defeats Mr. Bloom and shits down the reactor. After this James Gordon gets back as Commissioner and the government Batman project is shut down. Batman and cyber criminals Although Batman often catches physical criminals he also stops the ones on the internet as well. To do this he uses the screen name JonDoe297. Jon Doe is the name given to unidentified victims in crimes or unidentified people at a hospital. For females they have the Janie Doe. Batman uses this name because it is close to him because it is used in detective cases all the time. It is also a very common name used throughout the world so it dulls down peoples suspicions about this web user being Batman. Batman also uses it to talk to other crime fighters or police officers at the GCPD anonymously or not. Dick Grayson as Batman Dick Grayson became Batman as well during the 1993 Knightfall story arc while Bruce had his back broken. This was only for a very brief time period. Dick Grayson become Batman again in 2009 while Batman was believed to be dead and then served as the second Batman in 2010. When the New 52 rebooted the continuity Dick Grayson was just Nightwing. Powers and Abilities Batman has no superhuman powers or abilities but relies on his detective skills, scientific knowledge and athletic prowess. Batman's great wealth makes him have a wide access to advanced technology that aid him in crime fighting. Batman has being described on multiple occasions as having a genius level intellect. Since he is one of the best martial artists in the DC universe he has peak human physical and mental conditioning. Batman is a polymath and is one of the best if not the best in the DC universe and is nearly untouchable in that field by anyone else in the DC universe. Batman has traveled the world to get all the skills he needs to be the best crime fighter he can be. In the Superman: Doomed story arc Superman himself even said that Batman's mind is one of the greatest minds in the world. Batman has had extremely extensive training in multiple martial arts. Batman has mastered over 127 different martial arts to there maximum capabilities. This makes him one of the best martial artists in the DC universe. Superman said before that Batman is the most dangerous man on earth. When he says that he means man not superhuman people either. Batman has shown he is able to defeat am entire team of super powered aliens by himself to save his fellow Justice League members. This happens in grant Morrison's first every story line for the Justice League of America. Batman is seen still functioning under extreme physical pain. Because of this he is able to withstand telepathy and mind control. Batman is a master of disguise, multilingual which means he can speak multiple different languages. Batman is a expert in espionage and counter espionage. He quite often gathers information under the fake name of Matches Malone who is a notorious gangster. Batman is extremely skilled in stealth movements and escapology. This allows him to appear and disappear seemingly at will. This also allows to to break free of almost any inescapable deathtraps with little to no harm at all. This is seen numerous times when he escapes from The Riddler's Riddles. Batman is one of the best people in the DC universe for getting information out of criminals. This process is called interrogation. Batman often uses quite extreme measures to get his target to talk such as hanging them off a building which he does in multiple forms of media as well as the comics. Batman's appearance alone is enough to scare and intimidate criminals enough to get information out of them. Batman has the ability to kill all the criminals he comes across but he doesn't. This is his most powerful characteristic about him. He has a strong commitment to serving the public and to seek out justice in Gotham city and is reluctant to kill someone. The fact that he doesn't kill despite him being a dark vigilante has made him earn the respect of multiple heroes in the DC universe such as Superman and Wonder Woman. Although he is a master crime fighter and is in peak human physical and mental conditioning he also has a wide set of other skills. These skills include that he is a licensed pilot. Which he needs to fly the Batplane. He also is able to operate other types of machinery such as his many gadgets and vehicles. In some versions of the character that have been published he has had some magician training. But this has most likely been pulled from continuity. Bat-Tech Batman has used many gadgets over the years for the purpose of crime fighting. He has used gadgets for detective work, for subduing criminals and for transport. Batsuit Batman's batsuit has changed over the years but in all of his costumes he has had it drawing inspiration from a bat. Most of these batsuit's have had the stranded cape, cowl for covering his face, bat ears on the top of the cowl, bat emblem on the chest and his utility belt. The purpose of the batsuit is to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. The inspiration that Bruce Wayne got for this idea was when he was a young boy he was terrified of bats. So when he came back to Gotham city and went into the batcave were he first seen bats he knew he had to make his fear become criminals worst nightmare. The batsuit aids Batman in and out of combat and is ready for any situation he might come across. It has Kevlar and Nomex in it which protects Batman from gunfire and other harsh impacts. Nomex protects Batman from fires and fire based attacks. Inside the Nomex it has electronic cooling systems inside it to make it even more flame resistant. the Nomex has 15 micro-layers of it. The Kevlar in the cape and cowl has a high resistance to chemicals and low electrical conductivity to external electrocution threats. The gloves that Batman wears are helpful against knife and bladed attacks but can also store more equipment. Such as in Batman: Year one he is seen with additional lock picks in his gloves and has been seen getting tiny saws to free himself from traps. Batman's ears can also be used as a weapon in close quarters. They can shoot off as a weapon to anyone in a close circumference. Batman's boots are steel toed which call for powerful kicks and thermally stable rubberized soles which help against flame and electric attacks. The boots also have a good amount of flexibility so Batman has a full range of motion. The entire costume including the cowl has very small technologies in it so it can fold up to a wallet size for easy storage and is able to be hidden easily. The batsuit has a "last resort" system that is sewn into the outer layer. It is a taser system and is atop a insulated internal lining. It is a one-shot weapon and can fire up to 200,000 volts through a micro-thin electrode network dispersal over all of the Batman costume. The taser is fired off via a circuit-wafer controls in the gloves. In the cowl it has a number of gadgets these gadgets include a directional microphone, a telescoping high-gain antenna, fiber-optic coaxial cables, a audio processor and a noise reduction speaker. In the eye part of the cowl it has a field-of-view display projector, a Starlite night-vision lens and a Internal navigation unit. The throat part of the cowl is protected by a throat trauma protector so he cannot be stabbed or shot through this part of the batsuit. There is optional part in the cowl were Batman can add more Kevlar if he needs so he can headbutt criminals without any injury to his skull or brain. This is very helpful during times when Batman has had a head injury for extra protection there. The Utility belt Perhaps the most useful of the bat gadgets is the utility belt. It has numerous gadgets in it such as a acetylene torch, wireless remote control for the Batmobile, a rebreather, crime-scene recorder, bat-cuffs compartment and a gas pellet dispenser. The first aid kit inside the utility belt has a quick release latch which allows Batman to have quick access to the first-aid kit. The first-aid kit is ready for every possible situation Batman could have in the deadly streets at night of Gotham city. The first-aid kit is not capable to do major surgery or first-aid and is only able to do minor first-aid until Batman gets back to the batcave. The jumpline inside the utility belt also is extremely helpful. The jumpline is a lightweight grapple hook that has the strength if rappelling ropes and the flexibility of a bungee cord. These monofilament de-cel cables are tested to support up to 400 lbs of support weight. They help to slow the descent when Batman is moving between rooftops. The batarang compartment in the utility belt can conceal up to five foldable mini-batarangs. These batarangs can be of any sort including throwing types and impact types. The compartment is equipped with a spring-loaded ejector for fast access to the batarangs just like the first aid kit but they eject instead of just opening the compartment. The palm-top communicator is a device in the utility belt that has a voice-activated microphone, USB plugs and connectors, a liquid crystal display and a touch-sensitive keypad. Batman uses this to crack encrypted cell phones and can do e-mails via secure-linked WayneTech satellite transmissions. These transmissions are routed through the Batcave computer network. this palm-top communicator can be detached from the utility belt so Batman can hold it in his hand. Were the communicator connects to the utility belt you can see underneath it and it has the mother board electronics used to power and control the utility belt. In the belt buckle there is a grappling hook and is depicted in the comics as lightweight and streamlined. The buckle also contains a spare jumpline and the grappling hook in the buckle is propelled by CO2. Batman calls it a grappling-hook launcher. During the no man's land period Batman had a bulkier version of it so additional weapons and supplies could be stored in here. He did this so he could survive in the quake-ruined Gotham city. In the utility belt Batman also has a penlight. This is a more-miniaturized and improved version of Batman's earlier version of it. It has a rubberized mouth grip to permit hands-free usage and has lots of nocturnal light. Batman has a digital micro camera in the utility belt. It has a infrared flash it help see take photos in the dark. The digital micro camera also has a lens aperture, lightweight titanium casing to protect the inner workings of the camera and a removable memory stick that is inside the cylinder shaped camera. Batman uses this to collect info and evidence to help him in solving crimes. The utility belt also holds gas pellets. These gas pellets produce tear gas and are spring loaded for fast release of them. They are armed with many different gases and are small chemical "pellet" sized. The gases it has in it blinding smoke bombs and most commonly used tear gas pellets. The pellets for all the gases used are all standard pellet sizes. Bat-Weapons Batman makes use of multiple different weapons in his career as a costumed crime fighter. Bat-cuffs is a example of this. The bat-cuffs are made of lightweight sapphire and nylon overlaying a stranded-metal cable core. It is very difficult to cut and damage these bat-cuffs. Only a diamond-edged cutting implement can cut this bat-cuffs. Batman has also used a blow-gun throughout his career. He learnt to use a blow-gun by Yanomami hunters along the Amazon River. The Yanomami poisoned and killed there prey which were animals but Batman tips his blow darts with fast-acting anesthetics. Along with other versions of grappling like the jumpline and the grappling hook launcher in his utility belt he also has a wall-penetrating grapnel. It is not normally a offensive weapon but he still does use it for offensive purposes sometimes. It has a magazine of explosively-propelled darts to attach themselves to de-cel jumpline reels which are secured with braking and clipping mechanisms inside the wall-penetrating grapnel sleeve. The wall-penetrating grapnel allows batman to rappel down buildings and scale buildings. But it can also allow him to swing between Gotham skyscrapers and buildings on successive lines. It is hand held and activated via a button. Batman has also used a penetrating dart. It has "smart" acceleration motors within the grapnel dart head which enables attachment to aluminum, steel or concrete masonry. The dart is also made for snap-on minicarbiner or high-test de-cel line. It has a micro-diamond drill head. Batman commonly uses gas pellets. Batman uses various gas deterrents and are arrayed in pouches on Batman's utility belt. Batman uses flash bang charges, smoke bombs, tear and regurgitant gases are deployed by breaking hardened-gelatin sphere capsules. Batman also uses aerosol sprays. Batman's small chemical arsenal includes IR paint makers, foaming explosive gels for blowing up walls so he can get through them, super-cooled electronic device freezers and Ver-Sed. Ver-Sed is a quick knock-out and temporary amnesiac gas. The aerosol spray cans that Batman use have a nozzle that can rapidly fill a room and has a stand that is designed to stay positioned on the ground to disperse the gas in the best way possible. Batman also uses bat-bolas. Batman was taught to use bolas by Argentinian cattlemen. He made this South American weighted snare to capture the arms and feet of criminals to subdue and capture them. He only captured criminals and not cattle like they were originally used for. Batman also uses bat-grenades. Batman often uses two mini-explosive types. They are "pellet" grenades with quick setting cement and 5-second delay fuses and concussion blast grenades of explosive or flash band force with a 3-seconds to 40-minute delay. The concussion grenades can also be triggered by radio or bungee-prima cord detonators. They have a removable base for fixing a problem or for maintenance. Batman sometimes makes them trigger when someone opens a door. The most common weapon Batman uses is the batarang. They are thrown like a frisbee or like a throwing knife. They are based off of boomerang aerodynamics. They are forged from hardened steel alloys with heat-tempered, impact-resistant ceramic coatings. They are made for both close and long range throws. They may be blunted for hard impacts or for the purpose of sport. They are capable of sheering metal. The most common batarang is the hinged lightweight type. This type of batarang has a quick-release and collapsible hinge for quick and easy throws. They also have a micro-serrated cutting edge. There is also the spinning type that is blunted and a hard impact type. The hard impact type one has a rockwell c-60 hardness edge. Batman also uses a in-flight steerable type. This one can be remotely controlled while it is in the air by the utility belt. The second last type of batarang is the cutting type. This one has a point were it can attach to the belt and a aerodynamic edge and throwing grip. The last type of batarang is the mini-batarang. These are razor-sharp and lightweight and are thrown like shuriken. They lack the stopping power of a heavier batarang but are very painful deterrents to would-be attackers and are durable enough to puncture steel-belted tires. Bat-Gadgets Batman uses gadgets all the time throughout his crime fighting career and is known for using them. Batman uses a fingerlight. This is powered by rechargeable micro fuel cell and the fingerlight can be worn on any finger. The light has a white, red and infrared radial LED's in it that provide focused or wide angle collimated 10,000 micro-candela beams via sensitive fingertip controls. It has a finger strap, impact resistant casing, non-reflective coating for stealth and finger tip controls. Batman also uses a mini-computer. This computer is fully-collapsible with a 86% standard keyboard and rechargeable fuel cells. The mini-computer features 2.6 gigahertz CPU, DOS and non-DOS BIOS compact chip sets. It also has a secure signal cell phone, digital fax and modem, a GPS and a CD-ROM player and burner. A remote system controller can be detached from the computer. Batman also uses a advanced crime scene kit. This kit contains a multi-spectral high-resolution camera with still shot and video functions available. It also has a micro gas chromatograph, sample bags and blood drying bags in various sizes, fingerprinting materials such as traditional dusts, cyanoacrylate adhesive which is used to lift fingerprints. Another thing it has is a direct link software to forensics hardware in the Batsuit, Batcave and Batmobile. Extra things it has is a free standing multi-spectral camera and a high-resolution flat-screen display. Batman also has a tool kit. This is a rotating selector sleeve that selects a required tool. The tool kit includes wire cutters, strippers, electro lock picking device, a torx, a box and star drive tool points. It has interchangeable tool points, a hardened steel case and you can rotate it to select a specific tool. Another gadget Batman has is his multifunction binoculars. These binoculars are a high-resolution digital interface which allows the user with different modes. These modes are conventional, infrared and ultraviolet imaging. Other features in the binoculars include light-amplification and "bloom suppression" to reduce glare from light sources. It also has holographic lensing and a digital zoom that can go up to 60x the normal magnification. It can still work like a normal camera as well though. Batman also has a tracer device. This is a micro GPS tracer in Batman's boot heel which allows Alfred Pennyworth and Batman's other allies to track where he is. In order to watch criminals with it Batman employs limited range 27mm wide "burr" tracers as well as 22mm diameter rubber edged "throwing" tracers with a digital pulse radio that links into Batman's utility belt relays. Batman also has a gas mask. In addition to compact conventional gas masks stored in Batman's six-pack utility belt magazines Batman also carries a more durable gas mask that has a positive seal integral mouthpiece. This gas mask is designed for "full-spectrum" deployment and is able to protect against a wide variety of nuclear, biological and chemical agents. The mask has a foldable filter cartridge and a pull open facial skin protection layer. Batman also has a universal tool. It is no more than nine inches long and weighs only 3.2 lb. Batman's electroincs "catch-all" is powered by the rechargeable mini fuel cells and includes a full lineman's suite of miniaturized equipment in a single hardened tool-steel case. This case doubles as a hammer which is very convenient in some situations. The universal tool has a multi-line analyzer, a CPU breakout box, a RS-232 logic controlled breakout box, a positive grip collar on the selector sleeve, storage for tool points, a EPROM reader and writer, a USB jack, electronic probes, a oscilloscope and vector scope display, a tap connector and a jumper. In the handle of this tool there is the tool kit. Love Interests of Batman Batman has had many love interests of the years in the comics. The first woman to ever date Bruce Wayne was Julie Madison. Julie Madison debuted in Detective Comics #31. She broke up with Bruce Wayne because she expected him to be more than just the play boy he wanted everything to think he is. After her breakup with Bruce Wayne she married someone from European royalty. In the New Earth continuity she found out that Bruce Wayne is Batman and then her wealthy entrepreneur father, Norman Madison got killed because of Batman's actions. She left Gotham city and Bruce Wayne then become a missionary in Africa. In The New Batman Adventures Bruce briefly dated Julie but dumped her because he found out she was after his wealth. Vicki Vale is a photographer and a reporter in Gotham city and was trying to expose Bruce Wayne as Batman. She dated Bruce because she suspected him of being Batman but her true feelings for Bruce Wayne were never revealed. She later finds out that Bruce Wayne is Batman and was developed into a confidant member of the Batman family rather than a love interest. Batman has had many off and on relationships with Catwoman also known as Selina Kyle. She is a fan favourite character for Batman to be in a relationship with. They never hold a relationship though because of there unconventional life styles and personal choices. Bruce Wayne has been seen going on many dates with Catwoman in and out of Batman. In the early golden age of comics Batman even flirts with Catwoman because he was charmed by her beauty. Batman has also let Catwoman into the Batcave and let her know that he is Batman. Secrets he doesn't show to many people. Batman has also had a relationship with Ra's Al Ghul's daughter Talia Al Ghul. Talia used to save Batman on many occasions but stayed at her fathers side. Batman and Talia finally had a sexual encounter after many times seeing each other. From this encounter there son was born Damian Wayne. Batman has also been in love with Poison Ivy before. But this has been because he has under Poison Ivy's control at the time. Batman has also had relationships that appear occasionally. The people that we see him have a occasional relationship with are Linda Page, Kathy Kane (Batwoman), Zatanna, Silver St. Cloud, Rachel Caspian, Natalia Knight, Julia Pennyworth, Vesper Fairchild, Shondra Kinsolving, Shasha Bordeaux, Wonder Woman, Black Canary. Harley Quinn and Barbara Gordon (Batgirl). Batman has also had obscure relationships. The people he has had obscure relationships with are Jillian Maxwell, Lorna Shore, Jezebel Jet and Charlotte Rivers. The media relationships Batman has had are Andrea Beaumont in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Lois Lane in The New Batman Adventures and Chase Meridian in Batman Forever. Some of these relationships may have been wiped from continuity. Different names for Batman Caped Crusader The Dark Knight Worlds Greatest Detective Bats The Bat Batsy Detective Dork Knight Batboob Guano-Man The Flying Rodent The Goddamn Batman Wheels of Batman Batman has some of the most iconic vehicles of all time. The most well known is the Batmobile. Batman's first Batmobile he had was the BM2-Sedan. The later models of Batmobile's took this car as a urban legend. They later models took inspiration from this car and even had the similar bat looks to them. But the later models concealed fancy technology in them. Batman also has a BM1-roadster, a BM3-hot rod, a BM4-sport coupe and a BM5-drag racer. The model Batman uses commonly is the BM6 it has a length of 19.7 feet, a width of 7.9 feet and a height of 4.5 feet. This model can go from 0-60 miles in only 3.1 seconds and its max speed is 245 mph (miles per hour). The engine in it is a 1,200 hp jet turbine and it takes hi-octane jet fuel to run it. It is a 5-speed manual and is considered as a four wheel drive. This Batmobile also has a ramp that can turn the entire Batmobile around for fast reverses. It is one of the fastest Batmobile's ever built and has a variable-polarization windshields which allow Batman to alter the Plexiglas from transparency to opaqueness when contesting with security-risk passengers. The Batmobile also has radar-sensors which allow Batman to "drive blind." The extended length and powerful afterburner of the Batmobile require the use of braking parachutes and lateral grapnel launchers to help with high-speed turns. Like modern war tanks the Batmobile's exterior is covered with ceramic fractal armour panels which explode outward when hit by projectiles which deflects injurious forces away from the car and whoever is in it. The BM6 has maximum illumination headlights, a carbon-fiber body, a low-gloss paint on it, ceramic fractal armour panels, ducting for split-channel airflow, a turbo-charged jet engine, a one-way tinted Plexiglas, drag-chute deploys for emergency braking, a air intake, auto-re-inflating tires, a titanium-reinforced grapnel, a driver ejector seat, a police band shortwave, a ramp engage, a afterburner ignition, a bulletproof windshield, a rear-view VDU, a IR and thermal imaging VDU, directional-mic surveillance controls, a computer linked to the Batcave mainframes and has a automatic pilot mode. Earlier versions of the Batmobile had a bat-headed grille which was a powerful battering ram that was used to smash down barriers with its knife-edged, steel reinforced tip. Another version of the Batmobile had the side and tail parts able to "breakaway" as well as dividing wheel assemblies. The car remanding after this happened was nicknamed the Bat-Missile and could get through Gotham Cities alley ways which were two thin to go through for police cars when they were chasing Batman. The Batmobile Batman uses now is the BM7 model. This model is 16.6 feet in length, 6.4 feet wide and has a height of 4.8 feet. The max speed of this Batmobile is 266 mph (miles per hour) and the acceleration speed of the Batmobile is 0-60 mph (miles per hour) in only 2.4 seconds. The engine is a 1,500 hp jet turbine and the fuel it takes is a gasoline and ethanol mix. The transmission of this Batmobile is a 6-speed manual. This Batmobile has a foam gun which shoots a non-toxic liquid resin that is stabilized under pressure. This foam can expand into a gelatinous, sticky lather upon contact with the air. The wheels of this Batmobile are gel-filled and Kevlar-reinforced tires. They are puncture and fire resistant and is pressure regulated by the dashboard controls. The tire is over-inflated and has embedded studs in all the weather treads which makes for extra grip on icy roads. This Batmobile has many rear defenses in case of chases but this does not happen often as not many vehicles can catch it. These defenses include a high-viscosity, Teflon based lubricant slicks, blinding smoke screen clouds and tire-piercing caltrops. This Batmobile has voice-command, can be controlled by radio links in Batman's cowl. It can also be controlled by a limited function hand-held key pad and a remote control system. The communicators in this Batmobile is linked to the the Batcave via a cellular modem. The back-scoop conceals a satellite dish for TV, radio and GPS linkage. Other features for communications in this Batmobile is a speed-measuring radar, a landsat video mapper, a police band monitor and controls for external loudspeakers. This Batmobile also has anti-theft devices that incapacitate or make criminals unconscious. It has a five-tier defense system to protect the driver and itself. Phase 1: Proximity alarms that enact a lock down system and surface electrification. Phase 2: Regurgitant gas is deployed in the near proximity in it while it a recorded SOS is relayed to the Batcave. Phase 3: Hypersonic trilling spheres are released. Phase 4: Motion-tracking glue nozzles eject super-adhesive foam near the Batmobile. Phase 5: The Batmobile self destructs. The things this Batman has are: 1,500 hp gas/turbine engine, halogen headlights, a infrared camcorder, chain and barrier cutters, CO2-propelled grapnels, floodlights, anti-lock double-disc brakes, digital wheel locks, a aerosolized regurgitant sprayer, a adhesive-trap foam gun, a rear-wheel independent drive, a ceramic-composite exterior, a variable-polarization windshield, a twin-screw supercharger, gel-filled tires, side-impact air-bags, rocket-fired ejector seats and finally a triple-stage afterburner. Batman also has a Bat-Humvee. He has this because the Cataclysm destroyed Gotham's infrastructure Batman used a custom HMMWV with a 6.5 diesel and gas engine to get through the rubble covered streets. The Bat-Humvee has raised suspension and variable-pressure all-terrain tires to assist in getting around in the rubble covered streets during this time. Batman also has multiple Bat-Cycles. They are specialized to assist in crime fighting. Batman's personal motorcycle is a modified street-bike that has a 786 cc liquid-cooled V-4 engine. The Bat-Cycle also has a bulletproof wind-guard and a computer-controlled carburetor. Category:Comics Category:Batman Category:New 52 Category:DC Comics